fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotozume Yukina
Kotozume Yukina is a student at Four Star Academy and an idol. Her theme color is bright pink. She is the main character in Aikatsu! Friends Forever! ''and also appears in [[Aikatsu Rainbow Stars!|''Aikatsu Rainbow Stars!]] She is also a supporting character in another fanseries, Aikatsu Beautiful Stories! Personality Yukina is a young girl with an extremely shy personality. However, once you get to know her, she can show how kind she is. She does have a "serious" side, which rarely shows unless she gets ticked off or is trying to defend her friends. Appearance Yukina has long wavy brown hair with an upper braid, and sapphire blue eyes. She also wears a light pink bow to keep the braid in its place. Biography Having a dream to sing, Yukina had a dream to perform. Her parents supported her no matter what, and wanted her to live a normal child life. When she was 7 years old, she participated in school plays, and practiced herself to get into Four Star Academy. Relationships * [[Kiseki Natalia|'Kiseki Natalia']] – They are on good terms. Yukina may be sensitive, but she loves Natalia's jokes as they help her feel better in a bad day. * [[Hanasaki Shion|'Hanasaki Shion']] – Shion considers Yukina a worthy rival and believes she has a potential to become a top idol. However, there are times she could be too quick to say something that may upset her. * [[Tsukino Mia|'Tsukino Mia']] – Yukina inspires Mia to stay strong despite her sometimes feeling out of place, as Mia would do the same thing to her. * [[Kominami Haruka|'Kominami Haruka']] – Haruka and Yukina are good friends and partners. Haruka is very gentle towards Yukina, and she cares a lot for her. * [[Kousaka Mirai|'Kousaka Mirai']] – since Yukina sometimes has trouble focusing on certain things, she sometimes relies on Mirai to help her out. * Kotozume Suzume – Suzume is Yukina's six year old little sister. The two have a strong relationship, as Suzume looks up to her "Onee-chan" and wishes to be like her when she gets older. * [[Ayase Zero|'Ayase Zero']]' '– Zero and Yukina are childhood friends. While going to the same academy, he is supportive of her career and is willing to protect her whenever she needs it. * Saotome Ako – TBA Gallery Yukina Kotozume.png|Yukina's profile in Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! oc_character__yukina_kotozume_by_paintbrushswirls-dbq3k6y.jpg|Yukina (cartoon form) 20180121 010614.jpg|Drawing of Yukina by Mimikyuuu IS A POTATO Blushing Yukina.png|Yukina anime trace Yukina coord.png|Yukina in her coord in Aikatsu! Friends Forever! AFF Soundtrack cover 1.jpg|Yukina as a fairy in the cover of the first collection Yukina.png|Yukina (Kisekae version) kotozume_yukina_chibi_by_paintbrushswirls-dcaa1a2.png|Chibi Yukina Yukina uniform.png|Yukina in her school uniform S4 Yukina.png|Yukina as S4 member Yukina Costume.png|Yukina in her coord latest-4 10.07.32 PM.png|Yukina full body sprite (movie) Yukina edited.png|Yukina in her coord (full sprite version) Kotozume Yukina.png|Second drawing Happy Birthday Yukina.png|Yukina Birthday Banner Yukina new style.png|Yukina's new hairstyle Trivia * Yukina's birthday is 6th February, making her zodiac sign Aquarius. * Her blood type is O. * Yukina's favorite food is cupcakes. * Yukina looks up to Ako Saotome as one of her favorite idols. * She hates getting angry and rarely does so, but only uses it mainly for self-defense or protecting others. * She shares her voice actress with Hagiwara Kameria from Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! Category:Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! Characters Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu! Friends Forever!